Crashed
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Request. While running late for school she tripped  over someone sleeping on the ground, the next day then met again.


(A/N: warning: Jiroh might be a little out of character because I don't have a great understanding of his character. This was a request so ,yea, enjoy).

Damn it, I was running late for school and that really never happens to me. I attend Tokyu Gakuen, a high school for girls. Many of the girls had boyfriends and I mean b many /b . I was like one out of five who didnt have one, but I didn't have time for a boyfriend. I had all honors class and I played the violin, first chair, in the school orchestra.

This is my first time late to school ever! I had over slept because I was working on a new song lat into the night and I forgot to set my alarm.

CRASH!

I was running through the park when I tripped on something. I looked to see it was a guy who i was /i napping.

"Huh, what time is it?" he asked springing to life.

"7:30, I'm sorry I tripped over you, bye!" I yelled as I got to my feet and started running again. That was odd, usually you don't see random students sleeping on the ground, especially ones that go to Hyoutei Gakuen, yea I caught a glimpse of the school crest on his shirt.

I was only two minutes late, but for me, a student who has the highest grade in the class, is inexcusable, or at least that's what the teacher told me. I didn't have to stand in the hall or anything luckily so I took my seat and pulled out my homework.

-

"Quiet down everyone, I hope you are all aware that tomorrow we will be playing at the Kanto Tournament, this is big so I hope everyone brings their 'A' game and plays the best you can," said the conductor, Ino-san.

"Hai," we all replied and got to practicing.

Ino-san was like another father for me, well, for all of us, he worried about each of us and cared for us which is good since we are often in places full of boys. Like this Kanto Tournament is a tennis tournament that's huge for it's boys tennis teams that are competing. We usually played at sport events. Tennis was huge around this area so that's why this event was big for us.

-

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" asked my father as we ate dinner.

"Oh I'm playing at the Kanto tournament," I replied.

"Ah tennis, fun, be sure to watch some matches you might find them interesting," he said.

"Hai," I said.

"That would be fun, there's plenty of boys there," said my mum with a wink, almost making me choke on my tea.

Yea, my mother was one of those mum's who wanted their daughter to have a boyfriend. She said I should have one in high school and ever since I entered it she's been trying really had to make me attractive and get, but I keep protesting that I didn't need one. My father didn't care since he knew I didn't want one either. Although I do get the feeling like they think I'm a defect and won't get a guy till I'm 30 or something.

"I'm going there to play the violin not to flirt," I said.

"I know and I'm sure you'll be fine with the violin, it's the boy catching I'm worried about," she said.

"Can we start a new subject?" I asked.

"Yes, did you hear our neighbors had their baby this morning?" asked my dad turning to my mum.

"Oh how sweet, maybe you can baby sit sometime, Kiki," said my mum. I nodded and smiled and then began to think.

Maybe I should think about getting a boyfriend to shut my mum up. I mean I bet there are many guys out there who like girls who are smart and play the violin, right? Maybe, that guy at the park was pretty cute, and I know what school he went to, ahhhh no! I will not be a stalker, okay no, I don't need a guy I'll focus on my studies just like I planned from the beginning.

-

We were all waiting to play, the stage had to be set up, we were near the entrance of the tournament and standing around talking. Once finished we walked up and sat down and there was a few claps heard from on lookers but I didn't care.

"Would Hyoutei Gakuen please report to the registration," I heard right as we were about to play. We started and I saw a group of about eight guys walking in with a mass of girls following behind them. I ignored them and kept playing. Then I saw him, the guy who I had tripped over in the park. I guess he played tennis at Hyoutei, what are the odds?

I saw him stop and look at us and then we locked eyes and then he was pulled by the collar by a team mate with red hair and they kept walking on to register.

We finished the song and we got many claps. And we started another and then I saw him standing there again. I just laughed inside my head and kept playing, because I wasn't about to stop playing in the middle of the song.

-

"We're going to watch a few matches want to come Kiki?" asked a flutist Katie, she was a transfer student from England and we were good friends.

"Sure," I said and I walked with them. We had to carry out instruments with us but I didn't care.

"Over here, it's Hyoutei vs. Seigaku, it's suppose to be the best game here," said Katie.

"Okay," I said. We sat down and watched they were in the middle of third singles. There were two power players going against each other right now. They looked evenly matched until the Hyoutei player dropped his racket from the pain in his hand, and we all looked at the Seigaku player and the same thing happened; it was a draw. I never knew tennis was taken to such a level, wow, if I took violin as seriously as they took tennis I would have five albums by now.

"Singles two Hyoutei's Akutagawa Jiroh vs. Fuji Syuusuke," said the umpire. I looked and saw a guy with his eyes closed walk up from Seigaku and from Hyoutei it was him.

"Akutagawa. . .Jiroh," I said out loud and Katie heard.

"Huh? Do you know him?" she asked.

"I sort of tripped over him yesterday morning," I said.

"Really? I think he might like you because I saw him staring at you while we played," she said with a nudge to my arm.

"No, we don't even know each other," I said but I watched as he walked on and Fuji Syuusuke was to serve first. He opened his eyes and held the ball out and did a underhand serve. It flew over the net and Jiroh ran for it, but then it seemed as if it disappeared.

"What? Did you see that?" I asked Katie.

"Yea, how did that happen?" she asked. I shrugged and we watched Jiroh's reaction which was just funny.

"Sugoi, that's amazing for an underhand serve. Did you see that?" asked Jiroh turning to his team. I laughed as his team rolled their eyes and Fuji served again. And it went that way till eventually Jiroh lost the match but he was so excited by the game and I couldn't suppress a laugh to see him act so childish.

At the end of all the games with Seigaku's victory, we got up and walked out. I saw the Hyoutei team up ahead but we just walked past and didn't say anything that was until I heard someone yell wait. We turned around and I saw Akutagawa Jiroh running up to us.

"Yes?" I asked as he caught up and stopped in front of me.

"You were the one who tripped over me yesterday right?" he asked.

"Hai, sorry about that by the way, I was running late for school," I said.

"Oh don't worry it happens all the time," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I sleep a lot, anyway I just wanted to say that you play the violin really well."

"Oh, thanks, and even though you lost, I thought you played tennis well."

"You saw my match, aw, that's embarrassing."

"You did well, and you must be good if you're a regular."

"Oh right, well I'm Akutagawa Jiroh."

"Oh, I'm Haruna Kiki."

"Kiki. . .kawai!"

"Arigato."

We laughed and then I saw Katie leave to go see her boyfriend.

"Want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, I would like that," I replied and we walked to a nearby caf and got sodas and sandwiches and we just talked to each other.

-

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door of my home. I could smell dinner cooking and hear the TV on.

"Welcome back how did everything go?" asked my mum.

"Perfect," I said.

"That's good, did you watch a match?" asked my dad.

"Yes I watched three," I said.

"Good girl," he said.

"I'm going to my room call when dinner's ready," I said and walked up to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it with a smile. I then laid down on my back on my bed and thought about what had happened.

u i Flashback /u 

"I should get home now, my parents are of the worrying kind," I said.

"Oh, here let me walk you home," offered Jiroh.

"I would love that, but my mum is one of those mum's who want their daughters to get a boyfriend," I warned.

"Oh okay, well how about I walked you to your block?"

"Sure," I said. We walked to my block talking about bands we liked and when we got to it we stopped and I looked down at my violin case.

"Well I had a good time today it was fun we should hang out more," said Jiroh.

"And to think we met because I tripped on you," I said with a laugh looking at him.

"Yea, the best place to fall asleep," he said.

"Well, bye," I said.

"Bye," Jiroh said but before I could go he kissed my cheek and then ran off with a wave. /i 

The End.


End file.
